fnaftimelinefandomcom-20200214-history
1983
Freddy Fazbear's Closes This was okay for Fazbear company because of the success of Fredbear's Family Diner and Circus Baby's Pizza, they also decided to open a second, larger Freddy Fazbear's - Jr's, just around the corner from murderer's William's house. At this point, the order of events gets mathematical. Many theories have been thrown around but we're sticking to the one that says - the next Fazbear incident to occur would be Circus Baby's Pizza. Murder Of Elizabeth Afton So Circus Baby's Pizza opens up with its circus-themed animatronics including Ballora, BB and Baby herself. By then, we know William Afton is a murderous jerk because he was responsible for the murder of five kids and giving five animatronics vengeful, undead life. But for once, William didn't mean to kill a child and that's because the child who died at Circus Baby's Pizza was his own daughter - Elizabeth Afton. She's excited to see what Circus Baby can do, so she walks on the stage where the animatronic is and Baby goes into shut down and grabs Elizabeth and stuffs her inside her small, confined storage tank. The place closes and William freaks out a little bit, understandably. According to William, kids can and should die as long as there not one of his own. Michael Afton's Torture So William then buries Circus Baby's Pizza's animatronics underground, where Sister Location takes place. And William must have thought: what better way to keep my kid save then give him nightmarish visions of deadly animatronics? Some say William brainwashes his kid this way because Michael's favorite place is the newly opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - Jr's, just up the road. This is based on the theory of Michael Afton being the victim of the bite of '83. This can get confusing since many say the bite victim of '83 had an older brother although William Afton was said to only have two kids. If you read into the Vampire TV show in Sister Location, you can consider Mike Schmidt - the security guard from FNAF 1 - as William's much despised and maybe illegitimate older son. So let's just assume Michale Afton is the bite victim of '83 and has no older brother, though the minigames insist that he does. Long story short, Circus Baby's Pizza closes after Elizabeth Afton dies and posses the Circus Baby animatronic and William starts to torture his son with the animatronics so he'll be too afraid of them and will have a lower chance of dying. While all this is happening, Henry still has no idea his partner is a serial killer and a terrible dad. Security Puppet To protect his own daughter, Charlie, Henry upgrades the security in the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Jr's) in the form of the security puppet. Puppet is specifically designed to keep an eye on Charlie at all times. Presumably, because Henry does not want Charlie to be killed by any of the animatronics there. Bite Of '83 At Fredbear's Family Diner The Afton family is not having a good year, to say the least. Unfortunately for William, the nightmares and visions of the animatronics are not keeping Michael from running to Jr's. But they are making him extremely afraid of Fredbear though, despite being friends with the psychic stuffed Fredbear toy. In a very sadistic move, William convinces his son to have his birthday at Fredbear's Family Diner and things go poorly. Michael gets pushed in Fredbear's mouth and is crushed between his jaws. After that, he dies. But not before William, via psychic plush Fredbear, ominously assures Michael that he will put him back together again. Needless to say, Fredbear's Family Diner closes after the bite of '83 and makes Jr's the last operating Fazbear company restraunt at the time being. William And Henry's Falling Out Even before Michael dies, William is all kinds of stressed out and William's erratic behavior causes Henry to suspect he is part of the original five missing children. So, Henry stops allowing William into Jr's. After Michael dies, William is even more psychotic than usual and decides to kidnap and kill Henry's daughter - Charlie, outside Jr's. Charlie's spirit then goes on to posses the Puppet and acts as a protector to all the other animatronics. In the minigame, Give Gifts Give Life, we see her putting the souls of the children into the original Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica suits.